diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/17 July 2018
01:40:25 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 02:05:40 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 09:56:44 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 10:25:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:26:28 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:31:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 10:34:58 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:35:06 Oh well. 10:35:15 After a long time, chat is still dead. 10:36:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ehh it happens 10:42:56 Congratulations on your promotion Tidal. 10:43:37 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" thanks. 10:44:11 You got what you deserved. 11:19:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" i am kinda depressed but k 11:25:28 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:29:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:45:16 -!- TheTriplet has joined Special:Chat 11:45:21 hi 12:22:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:22:48 Hello 12:34:48 hi 12:57:16 -!- TheTriplet has left Special:Chat 12:58:42 -!- TheTriplet has joined Special:Chat 13:02:08 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 13:02:10 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 13:24:27 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:46:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:47:09 Hello? 13:47:25 Am I worth anyone's time? 13:47:31 Clearly I'm not. 13:47:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:50:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:50:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:51:13 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:51:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:52:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:55:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:58:01 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:05:11 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 14:09:39 ok? 14:10:04 you are, i was just afk 14:10:09 ok 14:10:14 finally chat isn't dead 14:10:17 alright 14:10:18 hi 14:10:20 hi 14:10:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hello 14:11:09 hello 14:11:55 why does ozun oldun speak instead of you? 14:12:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" because discord bridge 14:12:08 discord bridge 14:12:10 ok 14:12:11 damn 14:12:16 i got uh 14:12:18 whats the word 14:13:44 idk 14:17:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:18:22 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:19:03 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:19:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:19:39 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:19:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:20:24 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:20:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:21:20 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:21:22 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:21:52 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:22:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:22:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:22:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:23:23 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:24:11 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:26:46 This might be an unusual question. Here goes nothing. These are names for a Russian-American, which name sounds better to you? 14:26:46 - Varfolomey (Варфоломей) 14:26:46 - Ray (Рэй) 14:26:46 - Alexander (Александр) 14:26:46 - Dimitri (Димитрий) 14:26:46 - Filipp Phillip (Филипп) 14:27:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" uh 14:27:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Dimtri 14:27:14 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" ↑ 14:27:47 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Filip is weird 14:28:21 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:30:04 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Bye 14:31:38 filip is a polish name too 14:36:40 Good. 15:02:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:02:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:03:25 hi 15:03:37 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:11:04 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:16:41 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:26:41 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:26:41 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:32:02 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:54:54 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:54:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:00:23 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:15:24 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 17:50:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:55:27 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 18:02:15 -!- TheTriplet has left Special:Chat 19:25:24 -!- TheTriplet has joined Special:Chat 19:25:37 joined because discord doesn't work 19:29:05 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 19:29:15 discord is not operational at the moment 19:31:23 yeah 19:31:33 btw if discord gets online my name is Normal#2385 20:20:55 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 21:03:00 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 21:19:51 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 21:51:11 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 2018 07 17